1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for measuring the quality of an image received via a communication network and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring the quality of an image received via a communication network, which is capable of measuring the quality of a test image by comparing the quality of the test image, received via the communication network, with the quality of a corresponding reference image, thereby inspecting the transmission/reception status of image data via the communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of the information/communication field, mobile communication terminals have been popularized to the extent that they have become essential portable items. Voice calls and the transmission/reception of text messages were principal functions of mobile communication terminals a long time ago, and new models having a variety of functions have been successively commercialized thanks to the advent of new technologies, and have rapidly replaced old models. In particular, as a new concept-based Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service, in which broadcasting and communication are combined together, is actively provided in the related field, terminal manufacturers are setting a trend toward the active commercialization of new models having a DMB reception function as a principal function in response to the provision of the DMB service.
Meanwhile, a few years ago, access to the Internet was generally conducted via a wired connection, but, nowadays, the Internet can be accessed using a method of accessing the Internet via a mobile communication network based on Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) or Wireless Internet Platform for Interoperability (WIPI), or a method of accessing the Internet through a public wireless Local Area Network (LAN) or an access point. Furthermore, a portable Internet service (WiBro or WiMax), capable of enabling high-speed Internet access at ADSL-level quality and cost, either when at rest or when in intermediate-speed motion, is actively being developed towards commercialization.
Accordingly, for terminal manufacturers, it is necessary to investigate the actual quality of images received through terminals manufactured by them so as to provide desirable image quality to customers, while, for mobile communication providers, it is necessary to investigate the actual quality of images passing through mobile communication networks so as to check and optimize the performance and status of mobile communication networks managed, maintained and repaired by them. However, there is a problem in that the development thereof has not been achieved yet.